Nintendo Power V43
Nintendo Power V43 is the December 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Road Runner's Death Valley Rally on its cover (making it the first Nintendo Power issue to have a Looney Tunes game on the cover). The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Batman Returns'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Batman Returns, a game based on the feature film of the same name. It is a 6-page article that includes numerous maps and information on the various enemies. ''James Bond Jr. The next featured game is ''James Bond Jr., a game based on the TV cartoon series of the same name. The 4-page article has maps for Missions 1-3. ''Tecmo NBA Basketball'' Tecmo NBA Basketball is the next NES game featured. The article discusses the rules of the sport of basketball. ''Caesars Palace'' The next article discusses Caesars Palace. The brief article lists the different gambling games within the video game. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This is part 12 of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Twelve: The Final Battle Together, Link and Princess Zelda defeat Ganon and restore peace to Hyrule. Game Boy ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. It contains a World Map and maps for various levels. ''Bonk's Adventure'' The next article reviews Bonk's Adventure. It has a maps for Rounds 1, 3 and 5. ''Looney Tunes'' The next Game Boy article reviews Looney Tunes. The 4-page article gives a preview of Stages 1–7 and explains which character appears in which Stage. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part 12 of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 12 Mario and Luigi successfully defeat Bowser and rescue Princess Peach. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES), Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (SNES), Dragon Warrior III (NES), and Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters (GB). Super NES ''Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf The first featured Super NES game is Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf. The article introduces the characters and provides a map of mission objectives. ''Road Runner's Death Valley Rally'' The cover story, Road Runner's Death Valley Rally, is the next game featured. The article provides maps for various Levels and placement of items within those maps. ''Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge'' The next SNES game is Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge. The article has maps for the Prologue as well as Stage 1 for each character. ''Push-Over'' The next article is about the puzzle game Push-Over. It has tips and strategies for a few of the Stages. Super Scope Roundup This article features three different games that utilize the Super Scope. The games reviewed are Battle Clash, Bazooka Blitzkrieg and X-Zone. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one puts Nester in a Super Star Wars setting. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 4 *# Battletoads *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project *Super NES *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time *# Super Mario World *# Contra III: The Alien Wars *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Battletoads *# Dr. Mario *# Mega Man II Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Batman Returns, ''Tecmo NBA Basketball *Game Boy: **''Bonk's Adventure, ''Looney Tunes, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Super NES: **''Battle Clash, ''Prince of Persia, Sonic Blast Man Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include NHLPA Hockey '93 (SNES), Sonic Blast Man (SNES) and Yoshi's Cookie (SNES). Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes